Shut Up and Sleep With Me
by King-of-Hearts-and-Souls
Summary: Since the crew had stopped at the island, Luffy would not Shut.Up. In annoyance, the entire crew left, leaving Zoro to watch over the chatter captain. So what is he to do to get the boy to shut his mouth? ;  WARNING: YAOI!


Shut Up and Sleep With Me

Summary : Since the crew had stopped at the island, Luffy would not shut up . In annoyance, the entire crew left, leaving Zoro to watch over the chatter captain. So what is he to do to get the boy to shut his mouth? ;) WARNING: YAOI!

Zoro growled as he watched Nami and the rest disappear into the woods of the small island, Nami's hand waving back as she yelled, "HAVE FUN BABYSITTING!" He heard the rest laugh, and then they were gone. There was nothing but silence and Zoro didn't waste time to lean back on the deck and relax. But as soon as his eyes closed -

"ZORO!" The swordsman jumped up, startled. His captain began to laugh. "Man! You nearly jumped out of your skin! Not that you could though, cause you're not rubber, like me!" Luffy stated, stretching his arm to the other end of the ship before snapping it back. "Though, it'd be cool if you were, huh Zoro? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Zoro could only glare ahead, his jaws set tight as the loud mouth continued on.

"Oh! And if you were rubber like me, we could have like stretching contests and stuff! We could like, see who could go the furthest with a Gum Gum Rocket, and see who can break the most stuff! Wouldn't that be cool, Zoro? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Yeah, fun," Zoro growled through gritted teeth. He just had to get stuck with the brat. Oh, he would kill Nami for this. He'd kill them all.

"So what are you looking at, huh? You're like glaring at the island. Are you trying to make it sink? With like, mind powers and all? Cause that'd be cool if you had mind powers! Though, I'd be jealous. So as captain I order you not to have mind powers...do you have mind powers?"

"Last time I checked, no."

"Well, good. Cause if you had them, then I'd want them." There was silence, and Zoro took a glance at Luffy. The boy seemed to be thinking, tapping his chin. Zoro sighed in contect, closing his eyes. Finally, relaxation -

"COOOOL! Look at that fish! Did you see that, Zoro? Did ya? Did ya?" Zoro was shaked around like a rag doll before Luffy ran towards the side. Eye twitching, Zoro fixed his bandana, checking his swords that he knew had been stepped on. Seeing not a scratch, he sighed in relief, then turned slightly to see what the chatter box was up to now.

"ZORO, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Luffy yelled. He continued to repeat the same sentence till Zoro couldn't take any more of it.

"ALRIGHT! JUST SHUT UP!" Zoro yelled, getting up, grumbling as he dusted his pants off. Stomping over to where Luffy stood, he looked out, trying to see what his captain was so fascinated about.

"I don't see anything," Zoro stated, looking all around the vast open sea. Luffy grabbed the back of his head, pushing him forward as he pointed with his finger.

"There! It's like right there, see it?"

Zoro squinted his eyes and suddenly he saw it. One single rock stood out from the sea and on it was a small, pink star. Zoro sweat dropped and his head hung, eye twitching.

"Ain't it cool, Zoro! We should go see it! It'd be fun! I could poke it and stuff!"

"No," Zoro simply replied, turning around to return to his spot. Sitting down, he placed his hands behind his head, just begging for the captain to shut up so he could rest while the others were gone. But no. As soon as his eyes closed once more -

"You know, if you cut one of their arms off, it grows right back! It's cool! Wish my limbs could grow back. Then I could like, cut my arm off and grow another. Then I could like, play with arm and stretch it and stuff! I bet Usopp could use my arm as a HUGE sling-shot if I cut it off! But I'm not a starfish. So it won't grow back...But I can still be used as a sling-shot. I should ask him to do that when he gets back!"

"Yeah, sure," Zoro mumbled, "You should definately bug Usopp when they get back." Zoro grinned at the thought of Luffy talking their heads off, annoying Nami and making Sanji's ears bleed. They'd toss him over board after that, and then everything would be in complete silence...

"Hey, Zoro? When are the others coming back?"

"Look, I don't know. How about you sleep and when you wake, they'll be back, alright?" Zoro offered, hoping to quiet the guy. For a split second it worked, before a low rumble was heard. Zoro peeked one eye open, looking at Luffy who held his stomach.

"What was that?"

"My stomach."

"Well, tell it to shut up."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm hungry!"

"Well, go eat something," Zoro stated. Luffy pouted.

"But there's no food. That's why the others went onto the island to find some!"

"Not my problem."

"Zoro!" Luffy whined. Zoro sighed.

"Look, you can wait, now shut the hell up!"

"Meanie." Luffy stuck his tongue out. "You know, if Nami were here, she'd be nicer. Robin too. And Chopper and Usopp would play with me. And Sanji would at least have food. But you are no fun. You do nothing but lay there and sleep. You know it's annoying? You're lazy. You're lazy and you won't - " Suddenly, Luffy was silenced as his lips were captured by Zoro's, the swordsman pushing their lips hard together as if to forced the captian to shut up.

Luffy's eyes stayed wide open as Zoro pulled back with a smirk. _Well, that shut him up, _Zoro thought, leaning back. It was quiet for two seconds, till -

"Why did you just kiss me? Not that is was a bad kiss, it was good, but why? Also, your lips are really warm. And you made my skin tingle. Can you do it again?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Maybe."

Zoro looked at Luffy, a brow raise. He had two choices - experience wonderful pleasure with his captain or have his ears bleed with his captain's annoying voice? Well, he wasn't an idiot.

Leaning forward again, Zoro placed his hand on the back of Luffy's neck, pulling him in close. Luffy's eyes shut this time, his lips returning the kiss, but slowly. Zoro was thankful for the silence, but suddenly his pants stirred and tighten. He cursed himself. _Damn it, the brat's causing me to get hard now. _Trying to think of something, Zoro finally gave up and pushed Luffy down, needing pleasure now more than silence.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought we were only going to kiss? Is this what guys do together? Cause if it is, then - mmph!" Luffy was silenced as Zoro shoved his dick into his mouth, groaning at the feel of the tight lips. He glared at Luffy who's eyes starred wide back at him.

"Suck," Zoro demanded in a low voice. Luffy didn't protest and started sucking hard on the dick inside his mouth as if it was a lollipop. Zoro groaned as Luffy continued to suck him in, his tip already touching the back of Luffy's throat.

_Damn, I didn't know the kid was this good, _Zoro thought, his eyes closing as he felt his dick twitch. He knew what was coming, so he began to thrust into Luffy's mouth. Luffy gagged once before stretching his throat, allowing Zoro to bury all the way into his mouth till Luffy's nose hit his waist.

Luffy didn't waste time as he kept sucking while Zoro kept thrusting into him. Suddenly he got an idea, and he swallowed. Zoro gasped as Luffy's throat closed around him, tightening. He felt his stomach tighten and his balls draw up.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro thrusted into Luffy's mouth once more before letting loose. Luffy's eyes widened as the white liquid filled his throat and he swallowed, milking Zoro. Zoro panted, coming down slowly from his orgasm. He slide his dick out of Luffy's mouth and Luffy grinned wide.

"OH MY GOSH!" Both men jumped and Zoro sweat dropped as Nami stood there with the others. They all fell backwards in shock as Nami only yelled at the two.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO BABYSIT HIM, NOT RAPE HIM! WHAT KIND OF A FIRST MATE ARE YOU? HUH! AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOVE THAT IN HIS MOUTH TO KEEP HIM QUIET! YOU DISGUSTING PIRATE!"

Zoro only rolled his eyes and stood up, tucking his now soft cock back into his pants, but Luffy's hands stopped him. He looked up, puzzled. Luffy smirked.

"I'll shut up again if you sleep with me," he stated, lust filled in those bright eyes. Zoro looked down and saw Luffy's excitement. Suddenly, he grabbed Luffy and they rushed below deck to the storage room, Nami yelling at them from above.


End file.
